


The Only Way I Know How

by haoships



Series: Love Lost, Love Found [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Best Friends, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoships/pseuds/haoships
Summary: Joshua confesses the only way he knows how
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Love Lost, Love Found [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018782
Kudos: 43





	The Only Way I Know How

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble I had to get out because it's been in my head since I saw Golden Child's concert clip. 
> 
> The song in this fic is one of my favorites that is not Seventeen's. I SEE YOU by Golden Child. Please consider listening to the song if you haven't heard of it yet for the whole experience.
> 
> EDIT:: This is in the same universe as PRETTY U. Would recommend you read that first for the full experience but this can stand on its own too 😊😊
> 
> ☆☆☆  
> Not betaed  
> English is not my first language. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes or misspelled words.  
> Im so sorry for the song layout. Don't know what to do there.  
> ☆☆☆
> 
> Check out Golden Child too

Joshua gently pulls the blanket off him, careful not to wake the sleeping boy beside him. The boy has just managed to drift off to sleep and Joshua would be damned if he does anything to disturb that. He froze when the boy stirs a bit but lets out a sigh when he sees that the boy is still sleeping. He stares at him for a while, his bladder can wait. Joshua watches Minghao take slow breaths in his sleep. _Thank God_. He thinks. The younger had a very long night crying on his shoulder. Joshua carefully swipes the stray hairs that has fallen onto Minghao's closed eyes to the side and he can't help but feel his heart clench.

Minghao came knocking on his door just before midnight. He was crying. Has been crying for a while if the swell on Minghao's face is anything to go by.

"Jun and I are over." Is all he managed to say before he broke down.

It took everything for Joshua to keep calm. He pulled his best friend into a hug and rubbed his back for comfort. He knows there's nothing he could say that will help alleviate the pain. He knows how much Minghao loves Jun. It's just a Minghao thing, really. To love unconditionally. It pissed Joshua to no end that all his warnings about being careful was ignored but he can never stay mad at Minghao. It pains him whenever Minghao would come crying to him every single time he and Jun had a serious fight. It angers him knowing that someone is bold enough to hurt the person that he can only wish to take care of. To keep for himself.

He's so preoccupied with these thoughts that he didn't realize he already has tears in his eyes until he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks. He can only wipe them away.

Joshua sighs. He moves gently to get off the bed but stops when he felt a hand squeeze on his arm.

"Don't go." Minghao whispers without opening his eyes, his voice sore.

Joshua reaches for Minghao's hand and squeezed it with a promise he'll be back real quick. Minghao nods his head in acknowledgement before Joshua slips out of the bed.

Joshua came back with a bottle of water and placed it on the night stand. Minghao will be needing it when he wakes up.

He was just getting comfortable in bed when Minghao turns and settles his head on Joshua's chest. Joshua tensed at the action but relaxes when Minghao placed his hand over his waist. Joshua wraps his arm around Minghao and cards his fingers through the younger's hair.

"Go back to sleep Hao." Joshua pleads.

Minghao responded with a hum.

Just when Joshua thought Minghao has fallen back asleep, the younger spoke up.

"Can you sing for me hyung?"

It only took Joshua a few seconds before he starts to sing.

_soljikhi mal mot haesseotteon geureon bimil hana isseo_

_(I have a secret that I couldn’t honestly say to you)_

_moreuneun cheok ne gyeoteseo gyesok neol jigyeosseo_

_(By pretending that I don’t know it, next to you I have kept protecting you)_

Joshua didn't stop carding through Minghao's hair as he sings the verse. He just closes his eyes as he focuses on the words.

_sarange apahaneun neol jigyeobomyeonseo_

_(As I look at you being painful with love)_

_ijen deo isangeun mot chamgesseo_

_(I can’t stand anymore)_

He feels Minghao relax and moves against his chest for a more comfortable position.

_jakku wae neon ulgiman hae_

_(Why do you just keep crying?)_

_nae nunen neomu yeppeunde_

_(You’re so pretty to me)_

_nega apeumyeon ijen naega apa_

_(If you’re hurt, now it hurts me)_

_hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo_

_(Give me a chance)_

_nae pum ane neol gidaejweo_

_(Lean in my arms)_

Joshua feels Minghao tense a bit but he continues to sing.

_ijen malhalge_

_(I’ll tell you now)_

_nae du nunen_

_(In my eyes)_

_neoman boinda_

_(I can only see you)_

_neoman boinda_

_(I can only see you)_

Joshua felt Minghao squeeze his wrist but he didn't stop singing. This is the only way he knows he can tell his best friend everything he wants to say to him. All the feelings he has inside of him he's been suppressing all these years. He kept his eyes closed as he goes on.

_neoman boneun du nun sogeseon_

_(In my eyes looking only at you)_

_eodumeseodo neon bichina_

_(You’re shiny even in the darkness)_

_nun gamado areungeoryeo neo wae_

_(You’re lingering in my mind even if I close my eyes)_

_japil deuthadaga meoreojyeo neo_

_(Why are you going away after I could almost catch you?)_

Joshua feels the weight on his chest disappear. He doesn't dare open his eyes. He sings.

_jijeobunhaetteon gieokdeureun beoryeo_

_(Throw away the messy memories)_

_saeroun maeumgajimeuro ijen modu teoreo_

_(Dust off everything with a new mindset)_

_geujeone himangsahangiya algoman isseo_

_(This is my wish list in advance Just know that)_

_jakku ulji malgo naemin nae sonjaba jweo My love_

_(Don’t keep crying Hold my hands My love)_

Joshua kept his eyes closed even when hot tears started forming in his eyes. He sings.

_jakku wae neon ulgiman hae_

_(Why do you just keep crying?)_

_naneun neol bomyeon apeunde_

_(Why it hurts me when I look at you)_

_geu saram yaegin ijen geumanaejweo_

_(Stop talking about the person)_

Joshua felt hands cup his face. Thumbs wiping his tears away. He kept his eyes close. He sings.

_hanbeon naege gihoereul jweo_

_(Give me a chance)_

_nae pum ane neol gidaejweo_

_(Lean in my arms)_

_ijen malhalge_

_(I’ll tell you now)_

_nae du nunen_

_(In my eyes)_

Joshua felt soft lips press on his cheeks. He opens his eyes and he sees Minghao, looking straight into his own, a fond smile slowly blooming on his beautiful face and he thinks:

**_Finally, he can see me._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> @haoships on twitter


End file.
